


Bus Stop Encounter (on indefinite hiatus)

by MuscleMemory



Series: SH Writing Challenge [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Meetings, Getting Together, M/M, shwritingchallenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuscleMemory/pseuds/MuscleMemory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the SH Writing Challenge Week Four.</p><p>Prompt: Road</p><p>AU: Alec and Magnus meet at a bus stop in the middle of nowhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Most praise to my Parabeta AlyxHavok <3 
> 
> She actually wants me to continue this... so I might do some day.

The walk to the bus stop takes him less than half an hour, yet out here in the Texan desert, it looks like the middle of nowhere. It's dry and hot and the wind brings dust, dead twigs and sand, and more heat.

As he approaches the bus shelter he spots two grey boots and a pair of legs, wearing light faded jeans, ripped in a hell of a lot of places, exposing bronze knees. As he steps closer his eyes move from those knees up over muscled thighs, a black belt with a silver skull emblem, and a red T-shirt with a cartoon figure he doesn't know wearing headphones, barely hiding a broad chest and the short sleeves are wrapped tightly around muscular, toned biceps.

A pair of the deepest chocolate brown eyes is looking up at him, framed by black, glittery eyeliner, black hair with red tips spiked upwards, the sides of his head shaven short, headphones flung around his neck. He's definitely of Asian origin.

Alec's halting mid-step, his mouth slightly open, his eyes wide as he feels a tingling sensation in his stomach, and a shiver down his neck he can't explain, impossible to come from the heat.

The stranger is observing him rather bluntly, a smirk on his lips. Alec quickly sits, sliding off his rucksack and places it next to him on the bench.

He's observing his green chucks and navy blue cargo shorts a little too thoroughly as the stranger speaks.

“Hello.”

The guy's voice is smooth like cream, or that's the first thought that jumps into Alec's mind. He frowns at himself, but the guy must think it's because of him as his smile falters a little.

Alec quickly straightens up some, relaxing his forehead. “Hey.” He glances at the guy, wondering how it's possible to have a face as accurate as his.

“So, what brings you out here to no-man's-land?”

The guy lifts his right leg over his left one and Alec's drawn to the movement for a moment, thinking how he was wrong about his boots being grey. They're black, just covered in dust.

“Uh... um... just catching a bus.” He feels a little flustered, increasingly so as the guy's smile widens slightly. Alec's hand comes up to adjust his cap a little nervously.

“Alright, that wasn't my most original conversation starter. What else would you be doing here at the bus stop after all?” He chuckles into himself and Alec can't think but how he's liking the sound.

“I guess I just didn't think anyone else would come here to wait for the only bus to drive through this forsaken part of land.”

Alec stares slightly too long at the lips that are pointed to him in a sweet smile, he finally blinks and looks up again into those dark, vibrant eyes. His throat becomes just a little dryer.

“Um... y... yeah... uh... right, the bus.” He suddenly notices how his right leg is moving speedily up and down and puts his palm on his thigh, stopping it.

“My friend said to take this one on a Sunday, and then catch another in Tennessee.”

He glances around to stop himself from staring again. He has no idea why this guy seems to be drawing his attention so much anyway.  _Those eyes, lips, muscles, that face! Shut up, mind!_

“Oh right, good advice then, I suppose, if your friend is trustworthy.” Alec glances over, catching the twinkle in the man's eye.

“She is.” He confirms and adjusts his cap once again, starting to really sweat under it.

“Good for you, so New York is your final destination?”

Alec frowns a little puzzledly at the guy.  _How does he know that?_

“Um... yeah...”

The guy grins and chuckles again. “Don't look so suspicious, I could guess from the NY on your cap.” He winks at him and Alec feels his whole face, ears and neck flush.

“Oh, right.” He completely forgot about that.

The guy smiles gently. “I used to live in Brooklyn for a couple of years, until I got homesick for the big, wide world.”

Alec looks at him curiously. “How can you get homesick for the world?”

“Well, when you never really had a home...” The guy shrugs, turns and grabs a teal bag, unzips it and gets out some M&Ms. “Want some?” He turns back to Alec, offering the slightly open bag of sweets.

Alec shakes his head, still thinking about him not having had a home, like...  _Never?_  “No, thanks, I'm good.”

The guy shrugs again undisturbed. “More for me then.” He grins and pops a couple into his mouth, and Alec can hear him crunching.

He shakes the thought off as he's not going to ask, slumping down a little and finally rids his head from the cap, grazing his fingers through the slightly wet strands of his messy mop of hair. Suddenly he feels eyes on him and glances sideways.

The guy is staring, one hand at his mouth, about to eat another M&M, only that he's not.

Alec squints an eye at him which seems to finally make the guy snap out of it. He might even look a little embarrassed as he turns his head away and Alec can't but think how cute he just looked. And then the guy's tongue comes out to catch the chocolate nut and Alec's the one gaping.

This has to stop. He moves his upper body towards his rucksack, opens the small front zipper and gets out his phone, getting busy checking messages and replying a few.

He can hear the guy munching but tries to just ignore it, eventually checking the time. A frown creases his forehead. He pushes his phone into his shorts pocket and gets up to check the bus schedule. “It should have been here twelve minutes ago.” He murmurs to himself.

“Ah, I'm sure it's just a little late, buses are almost as bad as trains these days.”

Alec glances over at the guy again, nods slightly and sits back down.

“We could talk a little more, make the time go by faster?”

Alec purses his lips slightly and nods. “What about?”

“Mmm, well, for starters, you could indulge me and give me your name.” The guy smiles at him again and again Alec feels a tingle inside he tries to suppress.

“Alec.”

“Ohh, short for Alexander?”

Alec narrows his eyes a little, how does he know? Is that really common? It probably is. He nods, pondering why the other guy seems kind of excited about this.

“What's yours?” Alec only realizes when he says it that he's really interested and he's not sure what to do with that information.

“I'm Magnus, nice to meet you, fellow bus stop waitling.” Alec looks down at the hand Magnus is extracting towards him. His fingernails are painted in a deep red, adorned by black patterns.

Alec's so late to react that Magnus is about to pull back, and he quickly takes the offered hand, their eyes locking, both of them gazing. There's a soft prickly sensation spreading from Alec's hand over his wrist and arm. Magnus' hand feels firm but smooth and gentle. Alec finally lets go again, averting his eyes, his tongue peeking out between his lips to wet them.

He can see Magnus shift from the corner of his eye. Something about this is just so strange, but not bad. Just... unusual.

For lack of knowing what to do Alec gets out his water bottle and takes a big gulp, sighing as the bottle leaves his mouth, his hand coming up to wipe his lips. Again he feels he's being watched and glances at Magnus from his peripheral vision.

The other man smiles a little sheepishly but doesn't jump to make it look like he wasn't looking, which somehow appeals to Alec.

“What brings you here then? Visiting anyone?” He finally gets himself to ask as he stows away the bottle again.

“Not this time, I have a few friends all over places but a week ago I just bought one of these bus round trip tickets and got on a bus to see where I'd end up at.”

Alec admires how open and free this guy, Magnus – the more he thinks it the more he's liking the sound of his name – seems to be. 

“So, you just travel around without a plan?” This concept seems as foreign to Alec as cage diving with a big white shark.

Magnus is showing a grin, scrunching up his nose slightly, and Alec hates how adorable that makes him.

“The plan is to get to know places and people and see what the world has to offer me. I've never been the type to settle down, I guess, maybe one day when I find the right place, and maybe someone I want to share it with.”

Alec's taken aback at how genuine Magnus sounds, how bright his eyes are shining. He looks down, nodding slightly in acknowledgement. “Do you have a job?” His eyes find Magnus' face once more.

“Oh yeah, I mean, not a permanent one, of course, and not just one. I've worked as a bartender, waiter, dancer, DJ, janitor, dog, cat and babysitter, and I watched a couple of pot-bellied pigs once – they were adorable, but up to a lot of mischief – and basically, I'm just open to a lot of things and I like trying out new stuff and finding my hidden talents.” He smirks at Alec, making his cheeks heat up for, to him, some unbeknownst reason.

“Sounds pretty cool, actually. I mean, it seems to work well for you.”

Magnus nods. “What about you? What do you do when you're not meeting a friend so far away from home?”

“I'm an art major at the New York Academy of Art.”

Alec feels meekly embarrassed at the way Magnus' eyes widen a little, his expression seemingly affected by his revelation.

“I'm impressed, Alexander, that school is rather infamous for its high standard and expectations, not that I doubt you have what it takes.”

Alec grins lopsidedly. “Don't worry, I'm not easily offended. And it wasn't easy to get accepted, but it's what I wanted to do, and I can be rather stubborn to get what I want.”

Magnus' smile is breathtaking. “I'm glad to hear that, that character trait is important to strive in this world.”

“I suppose... one useful thing I inherited from my parents.” His eyebrow twitches and he can tell Magnus caught onto something but remains quiet. Family talk isn't usually on the list of things to talk about to a stranger, is it? And he certainly doesn't want to talk about his parents, anyway.

They suddenly hear the sound of a car approaching and Alec gets up, grabbing his rucksack. “That'll be the bus finally.” He's got a long journey ahead, and though he doesn't mind too much, he still wants to get started.

As he steps out of the shelter towards the road, he almost jumps back as a large, white pick-up truck tears down the road, blowing up dust like a whirlwind.

Alec coughs and waves the particles off his face with his hands, or tries to. As he turns to head back into the bus shelter, Magnus is hardly trying to suppress his amusement and Alec regards him with an unappreciative scowl.

“Sorry, sorry, that was just a bit too comical, you dashing for the bus and that white monster tearing past you, leaving you stranded – and filthy.” He laughs and his voice is suddenly pretty high and the sound is vibrating in Alec's ears and chest and suddenly he can't be annoyed anymore.

“I'm really glad I amuse you so much.” He pats the dust from his dark T-shirt and his shorts, then runs his fingers through his hair with a sigh. “I need a shower.”

“Oh yes, I would gladly join you.” Magnus is smirking as Alec frowns at him. Is he flirting with him or does he just mean that he would like to have one, too? The latter, for sure.

“I guess we won't get lucky with that, I'd even take a rain shower.” Alec finds his water bottle once again to replenish his dry and dusty tasting mouth.

Magnus is doing the same, but instead of water he's got a smaller bottle of 7up and downs the rest of it.

“That's only gonna make you thirstier.” Alec comments, remembering the chocolate Magnus ate earlier.

“I know, but it's all I had left. I meant to buy some stuff earlier but then I met these awesome street performers and joined them for some dancing and singing and when I realized what time it was, I basically ran here. Couldn't have known I'd have plenty left.” He smirks a little.

Alec glances at his bottle and hands it over to a perplexed looking guy. “Oh, I'm alright, really, you don't have to-”

“Are you sick?” Alec questions him, watching as he shakes his head confusedly.

“Then drink.” Alec pushes the bottle into Magnus' hand who takes it and finally takes a few sips before handing it back. “Thank you.”

Alec nods and places it back in his rucksack.

As he looks over again, Magnus is adjusting a silver chain around his neck Alec must have missed earlier when he was inspecting him. To his defense, he... was totally inspecting him, but the necklace was hidden under Magnus' T-shirt.

“What's that?” Alec's glued to the silver pendant, half concealed in Magnus' hand.

“This? Oh, it's kind of like a lucky charm, a double winged silver necklace, got it from my mother many years ago, for protection – if you believe in these things.”

“Do you?” Alec's eyes move up to meet Magnus'.

Magnus seems to ponder over the question for a moment, holding the wings in his hand. “I don't, but I believe she did when she gave it to me and it's a reminder of her, so I do treasure it.” He pulls his collar forward a little to hide the necklace under it again, a melancholy radiating off of him that makes Alec's heart churn. He's afraid to ask, thinking he might already know the answer.

“Are you aware of your pupils resembling nebulas?” Alec blinks, having been so caught up in his own head for a moment, he didn't notice Magnus gazing into his eyes, seeming a lot closer than before.

“Uh, sorry, what?” He has no idea what that word means, and he feels incredibly flustered.

Magnus smiles gently. “Nebula, it's an interstellar cloud of dust, wait, let me show you.” He rummages through his bag for a moment, then his hand emerges holding his phone, and a minute later he holds the screen up to let Alec see.

“That's dust? Wow, doesn't look like ours down here.” Alec is actually pretty stunned, those images look out of this world amazing, and why Magnus would compare them to his eyes is completely beyond him.

“I know, it's magnificent, my friend Ragnor is a hobby astrologist and he never shuts up about space and stars and the ends of the universe.” Magnus laughs softly. “Right now I'm grateful that he taught me something, however, and he'd be proud that I actually listen to him – at times.” He winks and Alec can't but smile, feeling a warmth layering his insides that is not connected to the temperature.

“You have such a pretty smile, Alexander, and with those eyes, I assume you're getting flooded with people's advances.”

Alec's gaping at him, then he looks as if he's being made a fool of, unable to believe Magnus could be genuine right now. “I need to pee.” He didn't actually mean to say that but his nerves are playing up and his bladder is definitely in need to be emptied and he quickly gets off the bench to walk behind the shelter, looking around cautiously, though there doesn't seem to be anyone around for miles on end, except Magnus, of course, but Alec's simply hoping that the guy isn't a creep and won't suddenly appear to watch him piss.

He didn't and Alec's relieved in more than one way – also totally blushing and not looking at him – when he comes back and gets a small bottle of hand disinfectant from his rucksack to clean his hands properly.

“You're full of surprises, Alexander.” Alec's eyes fly over to look at him without his doing and he feels how another blush creeps up his face.

“Uh, that's my sister's, I mean... she gave it to me, saying it's one of the most essential travel items... she wasn't wrong.” He sits down again, dabbing his nose and cheek, in a nervous gesture.

“She sounds smart. Are you two close?” Magnus' voice sounds like he's smiling again and Alec makes a point of looking straight ahead, until he's got himself more in control again.

“Yeah, she's the best person I know.” His lips quirk up at the thought of her.

“That's great.”

Silence falls between them and Alec grabs his cap, his fingers playing with it. 

“I'm sorry... I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable with my compliments earlier. I have a habit of not knowing when to shut up.”

Alec's hands still and he turns his head towards the other man. Magnus is biting his lip, looking genuinely regretful. And so handsome with it. Alec swallows.

“I... it's OK, Magnus, really, I'm just not used to it.” Alec offers the truth.

Magnus looks joyful, then puzzled at that. “How come?”

Alec's brow furrows, his lips pursing for a moment. “I don't get many compliments and people aren't, like, interested in me... admittedly I'm not great at noticing when someone tries to flirt with me, as has been pointed out to me many times, but...” He shrugs.

There's a rather long pause between them.

“You seem rather special, Alexander.” When their eyes meet this time, neither of them feels the need to pull away again.

“My turn now...” Magnus grins a little and gets off the bench, walking around the shelter. Alec's eyes follow him, dropping to below his waist, until he's out of sight.

What was that... and what did he... oh. Right... Alec's sure he's as red as a cherry.

When Magnus comes back Alec offers him the disinfectant wordlessly and Magnus takes it, laughing amusedly.

“Oh, that smells much nicer than I expected.” He smiles at Alec as he hands it back.

“Yeah, Izzy wouldn't provide you with anything but the best.” He grins lightly.

“Your sister sounds like a person after my own heart, does she live in New York, as well?”

Alec nods. “She's a scientist with a beauty sense to die for, at least that's what Clary says.”

“Clary? Fray?”

Alec looks as surprised as Magnus and nods.

“Man, the world is small! Well, okay, I should have guessed with you two having the same profession...”

“Wait, you know Clary?” How is that possible?

“Yup, we worked together at Java Jones for a year and became pretty good friends, I still talk to her occassionally.” Magnus smiles fondly.

“Wow, okay, wow. You're right, small world.” He smiles a little stunned.

“Yeah, do say hi from me when you see her but I will catch up with her soon.”

Alec nods. “Will do.” What a crazy coincidence. He can see these two being good friends, though. It's a shame Magnus won't be heading back to New York with him. Wait... but, yeah, he really wouldn't mind... he wouldn't mind at all... how is he meant to take that...?

“Alexander?” Alec's thrown out of his mind once again, faced with Magnus' soft smile and kind eyes. How is he this gorgeous?

“Y... yeah?”

“Just wondering where you went in here.” Magnus dabs Alec's forehead lightly for a short moment, but even that fleeting touch sends an odd tingle along his skin.

He blinks, wets his lips with his tongue and rubs the back of his head. “Um, nowhere really, I just thought it might be cool if you came back to New York for a while, meet Clary and maybe some other people you still know or something.”

Magnus is just looking at him and Alec feels more nervy by the second, his eyes flicking about.

“I may just do that.” Magnus finally speaks, his words sending a surprised shudder through Alec, his lips curving into a feeble smile which Magnus returns instantly.

They sit there for several more minutes in comfortable silence. Eventually Alec checks his phone and startles at the time.

“Shit, I don't think this bus is going to come by anymore. It's been over an hour, and that was the only one today.”

“Mmmm, maybe our sources weren't so trustworthy after all... or the bus broke down somewhere or something.” Magnus shrugs, not looking terribly upset. And to his own surprise, Alec doesn't feel it, either.

He watches as Magnus checks something on his phone and he can't stop himself from suddenly blurting out words.

“Do you wanna head back into town and have dinner and maybe a drink with me?” His heart is galloping in his chest, his throat dry once again.

Magnus' head practically shoots into his direction, his eyes wide, clearly surprised.

A stunning smile forms on his lips. “I would love that.”

Alec feels a weight fall off of him, finally breathing again. “Great.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I did indeed write more for this, and I'm really just exploring different ideas and have no real plot outlined, yet, and just going with the flow, see what happens... 
> 
> This is also for the SH Writing Challenge Week Five.
> 
> Prompt: Bag

Magnus is subtly inspecting the way the taller man walks, how he holds himself; his shoulders lightly slumped, his head slightly ducked, probably from being used to being the tallest person most of the time and having to look down at his company. From the little information he's already gathered, maybe his deduction that Alexander has probably tried to blend in and be inconspicuous, which his height – apart from other things, like his handsome face – would also exacerbate, is probably correct, as well.

He has every intention of finding out.

He's also glad he himself isn't  _that much_ smaller.

They decide on a pizza place and find a small unoccupied table in the back, where Alec had steered towards right away.

“You don't like to be on show, do you?” Magnus asks with a soft smile, no intention of making the other man feel uncomfortable in any way, but with every intention of learning as much about him as he can.

Magnus can't help but find the blush creeping up Alec's cheeks endearing. For some reason, he's found this guy intriguing right from the moment Magnus laid eyes on him. And it's not just his appearance, though Magnus did a double take because not only was he sure no one else would come by that bus stop, lest that someone as handsome as Alexander.

The way the guy had looked at him had sent a prickly sensation over his skin into his gut, and it wasn't unpleasant. Magnus is absolutely used to being looked at, stared at, talked and laughed about, admired, mocked and desired. But with Alec he felt none of that. He isn't even sure how to describe it. There's something innocent and genuine about the guy he has seldom come across. He honestly doubts that Alec could hurt a fly, as the saying goes.

“Um, yeah, I guess. I just like to... see what's happening around me and have my back covered, which sounds really bad, I don't mean it to sound like that...”

Magnus' insides are clenching and his smile is growing, hoping to reassure him. “Don't worry, I get it. And you can observe people better like this. I like this spot.”

He thinks he made him feel better about it, if Alec's lopsided smile, which makes Magnus' heart jig the slightest bit, is any indication.

A waiter comes to take their order and when he's gone, Magnus unconsciously leans forward a little. “No meat?” He noticed Alec going for one of the vegetarian choices.

Alec is shaking his head. “No, I like animals too much and when I still used to eat it, I only liked few meats anyway.”

Magnus nods in understanding. “What's your favorite animal then?”

He watches as Alec furrows his brow thinking, while Magnus' eyes are wandering all over the other man's face unashamedly and glad that he can.

“Cats, I guess, though I also love dogs and foxes, owls, red pandas, wolves, cows and… I like a lot of animals.” He's rubbing the back of his head and Magnus feels the same sensation as before. He's already on slightly dangerous terrain, but he's got everything under control.

He gifts him a little grin and leans back comfortably in his seat. “No need to feel embarrassed, I get it. I'm definitely a cat person, though. When I lived in Brooklyn, I had an old cat I took care of, his name was Church. He was supposed to be almost 20 years old and disliked everyone, he really was a mean old pooper, but we found an arrangement. I would feed him and give him his medicine and he would not scratch my eyes out or attack me in any way. He loved to sleep on the shelf close to the window where the first rays of sunshine would always fall on, so I made him a nice, warm bed there and he seemed to appreciate it, at least a little bit. Took us weeks to get along like that but we managed. And he was with me for almost one and a half years before he finally fell asleep... and didn't wake up again. He actually let me stroke him goodbye and, shit, I'm sorry, I still get a bit emotional over him.” He smiles apologetically and wipes the corner of his right eye where he can feel moisture.

“Hey, don't apologize, please, I get it, I've cried over dozens of animals, most not even my own, he sounds great, and you taking on a cat like that basically makes you a saint, not many people would.” Alec is giving him a smile that elicits Magnus' insides to quiver and he feels a warmth spread through him that threatens to undo all of his defenses.

“Thank you, Alexander, but I must assure you, I'm very far from being anything holy.” He quirks an eyebrow and watches Alec chuckle softly, nodding.

“I thought not, I mean, that you weren't religious the way you talked about your necklace. I'm not, either.”

Magnus nods in agreement, about to say something but their order arrives and the moment is gone. Also his stomach is letting him know that his last decent meal was way too long ago.

“Mmm, ‘tis good!” Magnus grins, licking grease from his lips, watching Alec nod and do the same, his tongue swiping over those rather gorgeous lips of his, making something else in Magnus come alive but he pushes it down vehemently.

“So, are you and Clary roommates by any chance? I could see you two get along like that.” Magnus sips from his glass, his eyes never far from Alec's face.

Alec looks a little amused at that which only fuels Magnus' curiosity.

“Actually, we were, kind of... but not really.”

Magnus frowns a little in wait for a better explanation but instead watches as Alec downs half of his drink, and licks those lips again. Okay,  _focus._

“Do tell more, Alexander, I'm intrigued.” Magnus prompts, hoping to learn a lot more.

Alec smiles crookedly again and nods.

“Well, I'm actually living with her parents, but not in the same apartment, well, kind of... it's a bit... odd, I guess. There's a small loft above their apartment and that's where I live, but I use their kitchen and bathroom and stuff, so I also share their apartment... and anyway...” Magnus can tell how flustered he's becoming again and it is fascinating and adorable to him.

“When I moved out of my family home, it was a rather... brash decision and I didn't have anywhere to go, so I stayed at a friend's place for a few nights, but Maureen's flat was way too small for two people, and, well, she knew Clary, too, better than me at the time, and they talked or something, and the next day Clary came to me and told me she had a solution and she took me to her parents and they are like the nicest people, and I took their offer and I did plan on getting something of my own, but we get along so well, and I just really love living there now, so... yeah.”

Magnus is watching him with delight, the way Alec's eyes lit up when talking about these people, how his features softened, clearly showing how much he cares for them. Magnus feels a sudden sore twist in his gut, fully ignoring it.

“They sound lovely, I actually never met... Luke and Jocelyn, are they? But Clary did talk about them sometimes at the café. And I'm really glad you found a home with good people like that.” Maybe the amount of sincerity with which he means it should surprise him, but strangely he doesn't care.

“Yeah, they really are great, everything's kind of just fallen into place now, and I'm just... pretty good right now.” Alec seems a little embarrassed again, but he's also smiling more confidently and Magnus relishes in noticing it, giving him a truly genuine smile in return.

“I'm really glad to hear that, Alexander.” And he  _is_. And he knows he shouldn't... care so much about someone he met a couple of hours ago, but Magnus has always been one to get attached to people too quickly and heartbroken when he got cast aside, and he's learned, he really has, to protect himself, his heart, his mind, his dignity... but he can't help it at times. He hasn't given up on all people, and he refuses to do so, especially when they seem – no – when they  _are_  as good and kind as Alexander.

“Thanks.” Magnus nods but Alec's looking at his plate, a sort of wistful expression on his face, and Magnus wishes he could read minds, just this once.

“You're welcome.” He says softly, taking his glass and emptying it.

There's a long moment of silence, not oppressingly so, but enough to make Magnus worry a little bit. Maybe he said something wrong earlier.

“Are you alright?” He can't help himself, he rather know now if Alec wants to end their conversation, dinner, whatever this has been between them, right now.

Alec looks up, seemingly a little bit startled. “Oh yeah, sorry, I drift off sometimes... was just thinking about stuff, sorry.”

And the worry flew away like a startled bird and Magnus is grinning. “Ah, that's okay, I was just worried I'd said something to upset you.” And he has a hard time not voicing his thoughts.

“What? No, no, absolutely not, really, just me spacing out, it's annoying, I know, I mean everyone tells me, my siblings most of all, but I can't seem to stop.” His hand is rubbing his neck and he looks so endearing again, Magnus really needs to stop thinking it.

“It's not annoying, and now I know, I won't worry too much, where do you drift off to?”

Alec's arm moves again, his fingers wiping some hair that's fallen into his right eye away. Magnus is drawn to it, almost missing Alec's answer.

“Nowhere really, I mean, just... my mind...” His arm comes down and he's still, watching Magnus watching him.

Magnus wishes he could take a look into Alec's mind. Where are all of these thoughts coming from? He laughs inwardly at himself. He really is hopeless at times.

He smiles gently and nods at Alec, not wanting him to elaborate if he doesn't feel comfortable.

“Alexander, I have a proposal to make.” He didn't know he was going to say that, or use  _that_  word which seems to confuse his opposite quite a bit.

“Not of that kind, don't worry.” He winks. “But, I did check buses earlier, and, there is one going straight to New York actually, but it leaves at 3 am from the other side of town, but we could go there, get a drink and just... wait for it if you wanted to take it, or you could, of course, stay another night at your friend's place and take a bus tomorrow.”

He says it all casually, like both options are the same and fine to him, but he really wants Alec to take the first option so he can spend more time with him, but that is something he definitely won't reveal.

Alec seems surprised and then seems to think about it for a terribly long minute, terribly long to Magnus, and then he purses his lips slightly and nods. “Alright, sounds good.”

Magnus is relieved he's finally getting an answer, but what is he supposed to do with that? “Uh, which option?”

“Oh, sorry, um, the getting a drink and, um, taking that bus, at 3.” Alec flushes and Magnus is absolutely not thinking about how nice it must be to touch that face, because that would be completely inappropriate.

“Right.” He says, only now registering what Alec said; his eyes widen suddenly. “Oh, right! Good. Would you like to head there now, find a place and wait?”

Alec agrees and they pay, Magnus grabs his bag and Alec his rucksack, and they leave to find a bus to get them to the other part of town. Magnus feels giddy and he can't stop, no matter how much he reprimands himself.

* * *

“So, uh, you said you work as a dancer at times? Like professionally, or?”

The bus is too crowded for a Sunday and they're standing close to the doors, Magnus pressing back against the hand rail and Alec holding onto one of the hand loops above his head.

“No.” He shakes his head, smiling a little. “I always loved to dance, to move really, I could never stay still to every adult's dismay, but I never had the money or endurance to take lessons and really make something of it. I taught myself mostly and later on got into a street dance clique and learned from truly amazing, also self-taught dancers, and YouTube videos.” He grins.

“Well, that sounds pretty cool, I bet you're really good.” Magnus cocks his head, giving Alec a rather coy look. “Why thank you, Alexander, maybe I'll show you some of my moves.” He sees how Alec's not sure how to take it and becomes flustered again.

“Just kidding. But anyway, I do love to dance and I do it whenever possible, and if I get paid a little for it, that's just a bonus. Do you have a job to support your art?” He really doesn't mind sharing about himself, but even more he wants to get to know Alec.

“Yeah, actually, I also jobbed at Java Jones for a while, but it wasn't really my thing... too crowded and I messed up orders too often, you know, drifting off...” He blushes again and Magnus suppresses a little laugh, nodding.

“Well, I got extremely lucky again because Joceyln owns an art gallery and she offered me a job there, just like making sure everything's clean and in order and by now she's even trusting me to take care of some more important stuff, and I'm mostly alone which I prefer, plus I get to go to as many exhibitions as I want, which is great... mostly.”

Magnus has been observing him very carefully again, hoping he won't actually creep him out, but he probably already would have by now.

“Mostly?” He can tell there's more to it.

“Well, it's really silly, but I get self-conscious about my stuff fairly quickly, and when I see too many amazing works from other people, it freaks me out and I doubt my own stuff so much, I couldn't draw anything for two weeks once, and now I'm more cautious about it, though I also got better at dealing with self-doubt.”

Magnus nods, wanting to somehow touch him, in a comforting way. Just put his hand on Alec's forearm, or something, but he fists his hands instead. “Most artists seem to fight those demons in one way or another. Just remember you are you and you are unique and no one will ever draw the way you draw or create what you create and it's valid, and- sorry, I don't mean to sound like a motivational guru or something.” Magnus can actually feel his own cheeks heating up and that doesn't happen often these days.

“No, it's okay, really. What you said makes sense and I've heard similar before, from Clary and Joce, and I try to remember that whenever I doubt myself.” Alec's smile is just a little bit enchanting to Magnus and he keeps gazing into those multi-faceted hazel eyes until they're almost rudely interrupted when other passengers want to get off and on the bus.

Magnus is quick on his feet, however, and before even losing one thought on it, grabs his bag from in between his feet, closes his other hand around Alec's wrist and tugs him along to a free pair of seats, sliding into the window one, letting go of the other man again, still feeling the warmth of his skin.

“Thanks, I hadn't noticed the stop.” Magnus watches Alec place his rucksack onto his lap, running a hand through his dark, messy hair.

“No sweat, but we do have a while to go.” Now they're sitting, their sides are slightly touching, their arms brushing, though Alec's body is turned away a little, to have a bit more room for his legs. And even this Magnus finds amiable, and he can hardly stop smiling.

The rest of the bus drive they're rather quiet but Magnus isn't concerned this time, he's just comfortable and enjoying Alec's company, wondering a little about his life and why Alec came into it just at this moment. Magnus isn't really one to believe in fate and all that, but sometimes things happen that do seem to have some greater purpose than others. In any case, he will just take it for what it is and enjoy it for as long as he can, like everything good life throws his way.

“This one's ours.” He turns to Alec who was definitely zoned out again, showing him an amused little smile, as the taller man blinks and stares at him confused for a moment.

“Oh, okay. Good, my legs are cramped.” Alec slides off his seat, shouldering his rucksack and Magnus follows with his bag.

“Bus travel truly doesn't seem the best option for someone as tall as you.” Magnus quips, but not unkindly, and they step off the bus.

“It's not too bad actually, just mustn't get one of those seats you can't stretch your legs under at all, those are killer, most are fine, and your legs aren't that much shorter.”

Magnus nods, watching Alec looking around the place, letting his eyes linger a moment too long on his lips, then shakes himself out of it.

“Right, so let's find a nice bar, preferably with a clean bathroom, I wanna freshen up a bit.” Magnus finally suggests.

Alec seems eager to do the same, and after picking one and getting freshened up, they choose a nice spot where they have a good overview over the place again and order a couple beers to start with, or at least that's Magnus' intention, not that he's planning on getting drunk, he has a pretty high tolerance for alcohol.

“Okay, I gotta ask again, just how you worded it earlier about living with Clary's parents, so has she moved out then? I know I really have to catch up with her, but, indulge me?” He smiles sweetly and Alec frowns a moment then chuckles quietly and Magnus feels warmed again, surely just from the beer, though.

“Well, she does live with her parents still, officially, like her mail arrives there and stuff, but really she's been living with my brother and sister, who have been living together officially for about a year now.”

Magnus' eyes widen. “Wow, we really do need to have a good talk, I did not know that. So, your genius sister with exceptional sense for all your traveling needs, and your brother? What amazing talent does he have then?” Magnus grins expectantly, what a family they must be. He cannot wait to meet them.

“Oh, uh, he's adopted.” Alec's eyes are wide with shock suddenly. “Shit, I don't mean to say that's why he doesn't have any talent! Oh gosh, please ignore me, forget I ever said anything, please?” Alec is looking like the epitome of a bad conscience and Magnus is melting inside.

“Don't worry, Alexander, I never heard anything. So, what talent does your adopted brother have?” He's smirking, relishing a little too much in the way Alec deflates for a moment but picks himself up again, sighing.

“He's becoming a mechatronics engineer.”

Magnus blinks. “Ah... like... with cars?” He's sure he's rarely sounded so clueless, not that there aren't millions of things he has no clue about.

Alec smiles, seemingly amused. “Yeah, with cars.” He chuckles a little. “He's really good with his hands and loves cars and he also teaches a little league soccer team, he's really good with kids.” Alec smiles and it's clear to Magnus how proud he is of his brother. Oh, to have someone care like that... he's hitting himself mentally right away, because he does have friends who care very much about him.

“He also sounds great, and your sister is a scientist, right? What field?”

Alec nods, still smiling. “Izzy, Isabelle, we call her Izzy, she's a forensic scientist, one of the best, and I'm not just bragging, she was one of the youngest to graduate with honors. She's definitely got the brains in my family.”

“Amazing, I'm truly impressed, by all of you. And it seems you've all found something you love doing.”

Alec nods. “Yeah, it took me a little longer... which is why I'm only graduating next year, but at least I got there in the end, and then there's our little brother, Max, he's 14 and still living with our parents.”

Magnus is truly fascinated by every bit of new information he's learning about Alec and his family.

“He'll probably become a doctor or lawyer, or something like that.” Magnus isn't joking, that family seems to have the potential to do  _anything_ , be it science or crafts or art.

Alec laughs softly. “Don't tell him that, he will only roll his eyes and argue that he doesn't want people's expectations which are shaped by the reputation of his family to ruin his chances in life of finding his own path – and, yes, he did say that, and yes, he is really 14, probably the laziest but smartest of us all. And lazy isn't true, he's just... not that interested in education when it doesn't suit his interests.”

Magnus grins broadly. “Oh, he seems to be a very curious character and somehow I really feel him! I used to be like that, granted not too smart, but certainly determined to find my own path, no matter what anyone said or expected from me. I can't wait to meet him.”

Alec suddenly coughs, almost choking on the sip he just took and Magnus looks concerned. “Are you okay?”

Alec is fighting for a moment, then breathes deeply and nods. “Yes, sorry, I was just... surprised... uh... does that mean you are coming to New York? I thought you had different plans and all...” He gestures vaguely and Magnus gets it. He hasn't actually informed Alec of his recent change of plan.

“I'm sorry, Alexander, that's entirely my fault. I have, indeed, decided to tag along, but I should have asked whether you're comfortable with that and not assumed that it would be alright with you. I'm truly sorry.” And he won't let on how disappointed he's going to be if Alec really doesn't want him to come.

Alec's staring at him, mouth agape for a moment, then seems to collect himself. “No, yes, of course, I mean, of course you can come to New York, I mean, you can go anywhere you want to, and I absolutely don't mind, not at all.” He seems flustered but eager to reassure him and Magnus feels light and happy and excited.

“Thank you, that's really kind of you, and I promise I will be a pleasant travel partner and if you want me to shut up just say the word.”

Alec smiles softly and shakes his head. “I don't want you to and I really like talking to you, so it's fine, you're fine, Magnus, really.”

Magnus' smile could split his face and the way Alec ducks his head a little, glancing up at him, makes his heart skip.

“Would you like another drink?” Magnus finally tore his gaze away from the gorgeous man opposite of him, noticing their bottles are both empty.

“Mmmm... I don't know, I'm not much of a drinker.” The way he looks so earnestly apologetic while saying it is almost too much for Magnus. This guy seems to be a little too much for him generally.

“Ah, no problem, we don't have to. We could just get a couple of the non-alcoholic cocktails, if you want?” He feels like he really just wants to please Alec, and he's definitely shutting off the little warning voice in the back of his mind.

Alec's shoulders seem to relax and he smiles. “Yeah, sounds good.”

“Stay right here.” Magnus grabs the bottles, takes them to the counter and orders the cocktails, pays and heads back, placing one orange and red one in front of Alec while he's got a blue one.

“Shit, I forgot to ask what you liked... uh... try this one and if you don't like it you can have this one, or I'll get you another one.” He was a bit too enthusiastic again, and looks rather sheepish at the other man now.

Alec just grins softly. “Don't worry, it looks good.” He takes a sip and nods. “Yeah, it's good, I like it, relax.”

Magnus does and finds it amusing himself now that suddenly he seems to be the one embarrassing himself and Alec the one reassuring him. Well, nothing's a worse buzzkill than boredom and predictability.

They sip their drinks in, Magnus hopes, comfortable silence again, his mind going over the conversation to distract himself from staring too much.

“Alright, I know I'm too nosy, and you don't have to answer, but what's the story behind those three living together and you're not?”

Alec looks up and his lip quirks into a tiny smile. “Well, I was the first to move out, so that's that, and the moment Clary and Izzy met, through me at the time, they hit it off right away and were inseparable and Jace, our brother, is usually with one of us so they got to know each other pretty well, too, and then Izzy wanted to move out and Jace was all up for it and they found a really nice apartment and that was that, and Clary, well, they're a compatible trio, and, um, I'm not sure whether she shouldn't tell you herself, really...”

Magnus' mind has been working while listening to Alec and now he needs to know. “Alright, just tell me this... because, admittedly it's been at least a year now, but Clary once called me, needing some advice about a girl that she thought had a crush on her and a guy who she thought also had a crush on her and she was really having a hard time figuring out her own feelings, and I can't believe I never actually got to learn what happened, but one day she texted it's all turned out well and she'd tell me some time, but we were both busy, I guess and just forgot, but my point is... that girl and that guy aren't by any chance your sister and brother?!”

Alec's lips are pressed together, his head moving a tiny bit, giving the slightest indication that Magnus is right.

“Damn! Now that is amazing. So? What happened? Please, you cannot leave me hanging like this now!” He's throwing all the cuteness he possess into his look, or hopes he is.

Alec flushes and looks away, laughing a little and when he glances at him again, Magnus knows he's got him.

“Well, firstly, yeah, Izzy and Jace had a crush on Clary, which really was awkward at first and there was some tension and some arguments, but thankfully it got solved pretty quickly, because Clary didn't want to tear them apart, so she kind of quit their friendship which was worse than before and Izzy and Jace quickly came round and convinced Clary that they were fine and only wanted to be friends, and thankfully that actually worked out, and a couple months later Clary found that she was actually falling for Jace and there was some more drama because they didn't want to hurt Izzy, but she was cool with it, she knew anyway, and she had also met someone else she liked at the time, so that got resolved and she's with Jace still, and somehow it all worked out fine, and I was just glad to not be in the middle of it all, though they really have a way to drag you into their affairs whether you want to or not.” He rolls his eyes but smiles and Magnus feels like Alec really doesn't mind too much because he definitely cares a hell of a lot for them.

“That's quite fascinating, indeed. Thanks for enlightening me, I'm glad they could sort it out, it's awful when friendships get ruined by romance.” He sighs softly.

“Speaking from experience?” Magnus catches the subtly shown interest in Alec's eyes, and he really likes it.

“Yeah, I've had my share of relationships gone bad in all kinds of ways, and I wish I could have just kept a few more friendships alive without anyone falling for the other, but-” He shrugs. “It's just life, I guess, and I used to just throw myself into every adventure coming my way and had to learn how to use my head before my hormones and my heart.” He grins slightly. “At least those wrecked relationships made me a little wiser and cautious and next time I meet a guy or girl I like, I will hopefully not make the same mistakes.”

He can't help the wistful expression that befalls him for a moment. He knows there's more to it than what he told Alec, more pain and self-loathing and finally finding the courage to break it off and get out of an unhealthy relationship that left him piecing his heart back together for a long time. But he managed, and he might just be open again to try... with the right person.

Alec seemed just a tiny bit surprised at the given information, but just nods, smiling gently. Magnus almost hates how unprejudiced Alec seems to be, but he really likes that way too much about him. He really  _really_  likes him.

After a while they decide to go for a walk, and head to the bus station to buy tickets and check times again. They talk some more about where they've traveled to before and what those places were like and the rest of the time flies by. They sit next to each other on the bus, glad when they can both stretch their legs, and before they know it, they've fallen asleep, their heads leant against each other's.

 


End file.
